


Sell yourself short

by Catrlgirl



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catrlgirl/pseuds/Catrlgirl
Summary: FREE: SULTAN AU Nagisa is a beautiful talented dancer commissioned by Rin the son of the emperor to perform at the festival celebrations at the palace. He goes despite the discomfort of  his lover Rei. You don't have to sell yourself to the night. You don't have to be that person again. You can just be mine It hurts to know you love me but you do this.  Please comment and leave messages for more chapters If you enjoy this work





	Sell yourself short

He swallowed down his pain and did not look back. He urged his mount forward and felt the iron weight that was his heart ache anew. This was the right decision. It was what was best. But God it hurt, it hurt worse than anything he had ever felt before. The gate to the capitol city loomed before him a beautiful gleaming marble arch near the central fountains. This is where it had begun actually. Tears stung his eyes and he flicked them away behind his spectacles irritably. If only they hadn’t been there.  
He had looked beautiful, he always did, but that day he looked like a gift from the God’s. He feet stamped in time to the drums. He curved and swayed his body the bangles on his wrists and ankles jingling beneath the spray of the fountains water. Already his belt laughed with the ring of coins appreciative onlookers had dropped into the basket between his rhythmically splashing feet. He spun on his toes and flung his arms in time to the music as torches and bonfires were lit. Both of them loved the festival. Rei took a drink watching his lover from one of the tables that had been dragged out into the square near the gates. Nagisa danced frantically as the music quickened towards its peak. He flung his hands upwards trailing glimmering silver silk that swayed in the evening breeze. The hands and feet of the onlookers stamped along with his in time to the music and whoops and shouts and applause filled the jubilant celebrating plaza. Then he gracefully collapsed in splash flinging the shallow water in an arc to catch the firelight. Applause rang out and coins were tossed at Nagisa's feet. The young man rose bowing deeply still breathing hard from the effort of the performance. The noise of the celebrations suddenly went silent and was replaced by awed murmurs and gasps. The crowd parted and he strode forward his deep golden eyes capturing Nagisa. The dancer's hand went to his mouth in shock behind the tall red haired man was a basket laden with coins that was placed at his feet.   
“I thought your talents deserved to be properly appreciated.” Nagisa bowed looking down at the basket of coin.   
“I am most honored, my lord. I.. I did.. I did not know I would be performing for such an esteemed guest. I feel I may have not done you due service for this gift” The prince was a tall handsome young man with long red hair. The son of the Emperor held out a heavy ring clad hand to cup the dancer's face.   
“I would disagree. I have not seen such passion even among the most skilled of our entertainers at court.” He laughed releasing the young man's face. He then slipped one of the gold rings from his fingers and slid it onto the dancer's right hand. “I would have you. The festival continues tomorrow night come to the royal gardens and entertain for me.” And with that he left along with his entourage Nagisa gathered the coins and piled them into the basket along with the offering from the prince. He left the fountain sand musicians as they began to play again. He placed the basket on the table next to Rei. His lover merely stared at the basket laden with coin. He took of his glasses and sighed.   
“I thought we talked about this, Nagisa.”   
“What was I supposed to do?” Nagisa said pointing ot the basket. “You saw what happened. I cannot insult the emperor's son. I mean how was I supposed to...” Nagisa chewed his lip as the party started up again around them near the bonfires. “Do you think he knows? I mean could he recognize me from before.” Rei snorted and shook his head.   
“How could he? That was years ago you were different and it was so far away. Anyway,” Rei said rubbing at his eyes. “We should go.” He looked at the basket of coin as well as the coins dancing along the hips of his lover. “We attract far too much attention here.” Nagisa nodded and untied his coin belt using the soft silk to cover the pile of coins.  
“You’re right,” Nagisa agreed. Let’s go.” The pair quietly slipped away from the festivities and the city grew quieter as they left the busy plaza. “I have to go.”  
“NO!” Rei hissed looking over his shoulder at Nagisa. “You don’t. We have enough. And that basket can serve us for months. Even your belt can keep us fed for a bit. And I am working. You don’t have to go.” Nagisa snatched his hand out of Rei’s grip and balanced the heavy basket on his hip.  
“You’re a fool. I have to. The son of the Emperor requested me at court. Do you think I will ever work again if it gets out I snubbed a royal invitation? Do you think you can last a week at your job at the marketplace if it gets out that we insulted the emperor by refusing an invitation?” Nagisa held up his hand with the shining gold signet ring on it. “Look at this.” In the center of the ring on his left thumb was emblazoned the Imperial seal. Nagisa snorted and brushed past his taller lover shifting the basket. His normally quiet and elegant dancers steps were a stomp as he continued down the now empty street.  
“I don’t want you to go,” the dark haired man said quietly taking off his glasses. “You and I both know what he will ask of you. You know his reputation…what the gossips say about him. You ran away from men like him using you.” Nagisa stopped walking listening to Rei. He didn’t look back but he sighed. Nagisa nodded and he seemed to deflate his shoulders slumping. “Nagi, you ran away from them to come here with me because you said you loved me.” Rei’s strong arm wrapped around Nagisa and he peppered light kisses along the smaller dancer’s neck. “I stole you away from a powerful man before and I don’t intend to let you walk back into the arms of one.” Rei turned Nagisa around staring into those rich brown eyes and then he kissed him. His lips were warm and full and parted in surprise. Rei tipped his chin up deepening the kiss. Before he realized it Nagisa felt his back pressed against the cool stone of one of the buildings. They broke apart and Nagisa was flushed and grinned licking his lips.  
“You said you weren’t going to drink any of the honey-wine.” Both of them laughed as Rei shrugged.  
“Sorry, Nagi.”   
Nagisa bit his lower lip and looked up at Rei and shook his head. “I didn’t say I minded.” The dancer smiled and shoved Rei away re-adjusting the basket he was now annoyed with holding. “You know I have to go.”  
“I know, but I don’t want you to.” Rei took his hand again as they neared their home. “I never should have let you go out there.”  
Nagisa snorted in derision again his smile fading. “Let me? You needed me to be out there.” The dancer led the way down the road and stopped at the door of their home. "I heard you talking to the other workers in the marketplace and at the river docks.” The pair made it home Rei holding the door open for the dancer to breeze inside. He placed the basket on the table.   
“I didn’t want you to hear that, Nagi.”   
“I know.” He smiled almost sadly then patted the basket. “You were my hero, my dashing prince come to save me from my den of iniquity. This time let me save you. I'm going. But there is good news too. You know that I will be coming home.” Rei nodded and sighed. Nagisa placed Rei's callused hardworking hand to his chest the dark haired man could feel his heart beating beneath his palm. “This treasure is well guarded and I have no intention of it being stolen again.”  
\---------  
Nagisa wore his most colorful and flamboyant silk. His face was mostly covered by a sheer red veil that matched the bright red shoes on his feet. Already the evening festivities were beginning and Nagisa had plans. He heard the music and laughter and could smell the food cooking from the main plaza. He swallowed down a small lump of nervousness and crossed the main road towards the palace. The guards at the main gate offered sneers of mild disgust at the dancer in his festive colorful attire. Those looks were replaced by shock when he presented the gold ring on his thumb.   
“I am summoned to entertain at the call of His Excellency the prince in honor of the festival.” The guards parted and Nagisa was allowed entrance into the spacious fragrant royal gardens. More fountains bubbled merrily and the sounds of music and enjoyment grew louder as he followed the path loaded with lanterns. Instinctively, as naturally as breathing Nagisa changed readying himself. He stood taller proudly walking among the nobles and peers of the Empire. His body seemed to sway to the music his steps matching the drums. The nobles glinted of gold and smelled of wine and roasted meat. Sweet smelling smoke rose from the many hookah's and torches set out under flower and ribbon laden tents. Nagisa could see him reclining on a dais above the guests a slender golden pipe in his hands his hair tied up in an elaborate jeweled turban. He clapped his hands and the music hushed. The Prince held out his pipe a plume of smoke escaping from his grinning mouth and beckoned Nagisa forward. The dancer felt himself pulled almost magnetically towards the dais. Beside Rin were two fan bearers who held large feathered fans. The Emperors son snapped at them dismissing the young women.   
“Welcome, dancer.” Rin said sliding the pipe between his teeth. Nagisa bowed before him one one knee. Rin reclined on thick cushions and he made an almost purring sound of appreciation as he scanned the pretty dancer. “I would know your name.”   
“Nagisa Hazuki, Your Excellency.”   
“Very well, Nagisa.” The prince stood and placed a hand on his bare shoulder and Nagisa looked up to meet his eyes. “Rise.” Nagisa obeyed taking the hand the son of the emperor offered. His voice rose in the hush as he addressed the assembled noble revelers. “My esteemed peers and guests. I am glad to announce that the evening entertainment has arrived.” Rin span Nagisa by his hand bringing the shorter young man up on his toes displaying him to the guests who murmured in interest. “I present to you Nagisa Hazuki one of the finest dancers I have ever seen.” Rin released Nagisa's hand and raised a large golden goblet he plucked from where it sat on a low table near him. “LET US MAKE MERRY” The prince grinned passing the cup to Nagisa. “Entertain us pretty little dancer.” The dancer nodded taking a delicate sip. The drink was sweet and thick with a hint of spice.   
The music began again it was simply a slow steady beat. They were waiting. Nagisa took the last of the drink with a great gulp and stepped away. He kept the golden cup and went the ground the cup held loosely in his hand. Then when the drum was struck he got up swaying drunkenly his steps exaggerated. He wavered and wobbled the cup swaying. He tipped it up again to his lips and then gasped dumping it's empty contents. The dancer fell to his knees in a dramatic pantomime of crying and flung the cup away to clatter near the princes feet. He then stood up again wobbling and sniffling. Then he looked over his shoulder and grinned mischievously. Nagisa's whole demeanor changed. He turned loosing his drunken swagger and slid across the dais on quick sure red sandal clad feet. His movements were low and stealthy the stalk of a predator. His red shoes slid in sweeping silent arcs in front of him. His deft fingers wiggled sliding into an invisible pocket and then he did a backflip landed on his toes with a spin and away to the other end of the platform in time to the now frantic comical music that followed his performance. He dropped to a graceful slide to stop right at the Princes' feet to take the cup up again pour into it with an invisible bottle and grin up at him his face flushed. He tipped bad drinking greedily from the empty cup and started swaying like a drunkard again at the Princes feet.   
The guest erupted in spirited genuine laughter and applause as did his majesty. The musicians stopped again.   
“Wonderful,” he said. “You were certainly coin well spent. I love the Lords Drunken Son.” The Prince smiled taking Nagisa's hand and leading him away. “I would like a little private entertainment now.” They fled down the stairs at the back of the platform. The nobles continued gaming and dancing as the entertainer and the crowned Prince made an exit. Nagisa was dragged along by his hand his bangles jingling. The noise of the party faded as the prince led Nagisa to a quiet personal gazebo deeper in the royal gardens. The area was cooled by bubbling fountains and smelled of the fragrant flowers that bloomed along the pathway. The prince smiled looking over his shoulders. The Gazebo was laden with benches and pillows. The prince shook a decanter of wine he had in his hand and lowered the sheer curtain of the gazebo as he ushered them both inside. “Would you pour for me?”   
“Of course, Majesty,” Nagisa said. He was quite comfortable serving. He had done it for a long time. He took the decanter from Rin's hand add the prince reclined comfortably. There were cups in a basket near the bench and it was filled with deep purple liquid. Nagisa knelt easily and placed the decanter back and the prince handed him his own cup. “I don't like to drink alone, pretty Nagisa, share a cup with me.”   
“As it pleases, Your Majesty.” The wine was rich and sweeter than Nagisa had expected as he sipped it. HE refilled the princes glass when he saw it empty and the prince nodded. But instead of reaching for the glass he reached for Nagisa. He pulled him closer staring at him with that same sure smile.   
“Pretty Pretty Nagisa,” Then the prince kissed him tasting like the wine. He broke away holding the dancer's face. He kissed Nagisa again and the dancer's eyes closed and he felt his embroidered vest pushed away. Nagisa melted into the kiss letting the prince pull him closer. Rin smiled and brushed his lips down Nagisa's neck to his now bare chest. The dancer purred arching up into the touch of Rin's warm lips. Then he pushed the prince away.   
“Majesty.” He said a soft flushed smile on his face. “Allow me to please you.” Nagisa slid back and deftly untied the elaborate belt holding Rin's colorful light shirt closed. The dancer carefully put the embroidered silk away. As he slid the loose pants away down Rin's hips he smiled kissing him under his jaw. Nagisa freed the prince from the thin fabric holding him in his hand. “Nagisa gasped as he looked down. “You are truly regal, Majesty. Blessed” Nagisa expertly pumped him working his hands over the hard shaft. He could feel it warming and tightening in his hand. He circled the head of Rin's manhood freeing it with gentle teasing rubs of his thumb on each firm tug. Nagisa's kisses sank lower trailing down Rin's muscular tan chest. He easily pushed the redheaded royal down to sink further into the thick reclining pillows. And then he took him into his mouth. Nagisa gave a long slow lick to the Prince's cock. Down and then up before he slid it fully into his mouth. He was careful and heard Rin groan in excitement. Nagisa circled his tongue and swallowed down more with each bob of his head. Rin's hands found their way into his hair.   
“Yes, Pretty Nagisa. YES!”   
Nagisa purred the gentle vibration in his mouth making Rin claw claw grip harder yanking Nagisa's hair. Nagisa followed the unspoken command quickening his pace. He releaxed his threat taking him in fully. “Yess…GOD!! I'm… I'm gonnna.” Nagisa gave more suction slurping along the swollen throbbing head. The prince eyes were closed and he groaned his whole body arched in an ecstatic bow. Nagisa cupped his tight balls rolling them in his hand gently. Rin shuddered his eyes rolling back as he came. Nagisa grimaced swallowing down the bitter spunk. He wiped his mouth looking up at the prince with his swollen stained lips. Rin panted his chest heaving he watched Nagisa beneath heavy lidded eyes. The dancer wiped his mouth with his arm and poured more of the wine into his cup. He swigged it. The prince drowsily lounged. “That was amazing. The prince smiled taking Nagisa's hand. He kissed the ring still on Nagisa's finger smiling almost dreamily. “Pretty, Nagisa, You must come and perform again for us again. The festival last three more nights. Come back again till the festival ends.”   
“As it pleases, Majesty.”   
Nagisa put his vest back own and ran his hand through his hair. He straightened himself and bowed as he left the gossamer mesh behind him to go home as the party drew to a close. He knew his lover was waiting for him and he was ready for him. The return was quiet and Rei opened the door at his first knock. He flung himself into his tall lover's arms and drew him into a kiss.   
“Three more nights, Love. Until the festival ends,” He said as he broke away from him.


End file.
